pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL017: Island of the Giant Pokémon!
Episode Plot This episode takes place after Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket are attacked by a bunch of Gyarados. Ash, Misty, and Brock have been washed up onto an island and they realize that four of Ash's Pokémon, including Pikachu, have gone missing. On the other side of the island, Jessie and James find out that both of their Pokémon are missing along with Meowth. They find a phone booth and they try to call their boss, Giovanni, but realize they don't have enough money for a phone call. On another part of the island, Pikachu finds Ash's missing Poké Balls and calls Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle out of their Poké Balls. They see a Slowpoke fishing with its tail by the sea. Pikachu and Charmander go ask it for help but get no reply while Bulbasaur and Squirtle sit on the beach. While they are trying to find Ash and the others, they find Team Rocket's Pokémon, Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth. Meowth tells Ekans and Koffing to attack Ash's Pokémon, because they are their enemies, only they won't listen. They believe that there's no such thing as a bad Pokémon and the only reason they're bad is because their masters are bad. Ekans and Koffing become worried when Bulbasaur suggests that they may have been abandoned by their trainers. Pikachu insists that Ash would never do that to them. The two groups of Pokémon decide to team up to try to find their trainers. Meowth gets tied up for what he did to Ash's Pokémon in the past. While the other Pokémon are eating, a giant Rhydon attacks them. They escape, accidentally leaving Meowth behind. Pikachu runs back and unties him so he can escape. Meowth ungratefully says, "I could have gotten out myself." At the same time, Ash and his friends are attacked by a giant Zapdos. They manage to escape and they decide to rest for the night. Ash vows to find his Pokémon no matter what. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are chased by a huge Moltres. While they are escaping the Moltres, they run into a sign and fall unconcious. The next day, Jessie and James go back to the phone booth and try to call the boss, but he hangs up when they recite their motto. So Jessie comes up with another idea: they follow the wire, hoping it will lead them to civilization. They see a Pikachu and decide to catch it, not realizing that its a giant Pikachu. Not too far away, Ash and his friends are hiding behind a rock from a giant Charizard. The Pokémon are still looking for Ash and Team Rocket. They come across a giant Blastoise and Squirtle asks it for directions. The Blastoise responds by attempting to blast the Pokémon with water. They see a giant Venasaur and Squirtle asks Bulbasaur to ask it for help but he is too scared. Team Rocket, still following the wire, are running away from a Kabutops. They jump into a railway cart to get away. It starts moving towards, the Kabutops instead of away from it. It gets its foot caught in the wire and is pulled along by Team Rocket. Ash and his friends find the giant Pikachu and Team Rocket comes along quickly in the railway cart and Ash, Misty, and Brock jump into the cart. They all soon see their Pokémon being chased by the giant Charizard, Venasaur, and Blastoise. They grab their Pokémon to safety as the cart goes by. The track the cart is on goes into a big loop and the cart crashes into the giant Zapdos, which turns out to be a robot. Soon all of the other giant Pokémon crash and are revaled to be robots too. A boat of tourists aproach the island and a tour guide says that on the Island of Giant Pokémon, Pokémon are ten times thier normal size. The guide looks over and sees all of the broken Pokémon robots. The island is an attraction, owned by Giovanni, who isn't happy that the park is wrecked. Ash and his friends continue their journey and head to Porta Vista. The Slowpoke from earlier is still sitting on the rocks and it has a Shellder clamped to its tail and it evolves. The newly evolved Slowbro says its name happily. Debuts Pokemon Debuts *Slowpoke *Slowbro Bloopers *When Team Rocket is about to use the brakes on the cart, they say "pull" but push the lever. *One of Squirtle's captions spells Pokémon as "pokémon", without a capital P. *When Team Rocket sees Meowth, James and Jessie are crying and James has no pupils. *After the scene when the cable is about to snap, Meowth's paws are brown instead of white. *When James is explaining about their recent run of bad luck, Jessie's earrings and lipstick are gone. *After all the Pokémon jumped in the moving cart, when Jessie and James are hugging Koffing and Ekans their gloves are missing. *When the Pokémon jump into the moving cart, Misty catches Squirtle and Brock catches Charmander and Bulbasaur. However, when the cart falls towards the water, Misty is shown holding Charmander while Brock is holding Squirtle and Bulbasaur. *When the destroyed robots are shown, the Blastoise robot's bottom jaw is miscolored. *At the very end, when Brock, Ash, and Misty are seen walking a path, Ash's gloves are missing. Just afterward they reappear, only to disappear once more as the three are running towards Porta Vista. Trivia *The robotic Moltres that chased Team Rocket and the robotic Rhydon were the only giant Pokémon that were not seen to get destroyed in the episode. *Jessie and James reveal that their Ekans and Koffing were given to them as birthday and Christmas Presents, meaning they didn't catch them. *This is the only episode that has subtitles during the parts where Pikachu and the other Pokémon are speaking in their own language. *When Jessie uses the phone to call Giovanni, she uses 1-800-Collect (a parody of 1-800-Contacts) . *The Tour guide of Pokémon Land had a near-similar appearance to Vivian, the MC for Pokémon Contests during the Hoenn and Sinnoh sagas. *The tour guide was voiced by Tara Jayne. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" of this episode is Slowbro. *This is the first time the Pokemon got separated from their trainers. *It is revealed that Jessie is afraid of roller coasters. *Butterfree and Pidgeotto were the only pokemon that didn't get separated from Ash. Quotes :"Talk about twists of fate. Round and round they go. Where they'll stop? Even I don't know!" — Narrator :"How did I get on a beach?" — Ash after regaining consciousness :"Could it be?" — Jessie :"Does this mean?" _ James :"We survived again." — Jessie and James :"We're the completely invincible..." — Jessie :"Unbeatable..." — James :"...Team Rocket! Huh?" — Jessie and James :"But I don't hear any annoying..." — Jessie :"Complaining." — James :"Meowth is missing!" — Jessie and James :"I've lost the Poké Ball with the Ekans I got for my birthday last year!" — Jessie :"Ah! The Poké Ball with the Koffing I got for Christmas is gone too! And we're totally broke." — James :"We're penniless and Pokéless." — Jessie :"We can always call for help." — James about a nearby phone booth :"But we don't have any change." — James :"And without any change..." — Jessie :"...Our luck sure has changed." — Jessie and James :"What's this? Ash's Poké Balls! Come out, everybody!" — Pikachu's subtitles :"I'm all right." — Charmander's subtitles :"I've felt better." — Squirtle's subtitles :"I'm just fine." — Bulbasaur's subtitles :"I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose it's impact. Never mind! Okay guys, go get 'em!" — Meowth :"You're not master." — Ekans subtitles :"Not Master!" — Koffing Subtitles :"Masters?! I'm twice as smart as those 2-watt light bulbs you're callin' masters!" — Meowth about Jessie and James :"It can't be! My master's not around and I always seem to act like a rat." — Meowth realizing that Pokémon are only bad when their masters order them to :"That's one big Pokémon." — Meowth about the giant Rhydon * James: "What is that thing?!" Jessie: "I don't wanna stop to find out!" :"Good thing we hid behind this sign." — Jessie :"Yeah, maybe our luck is changing." — James :"It's a good sign." — Jessie and James :"Pardon me, but where are we running?" — James :"To make a phone call." — Jessie :"But Jessie, we don't have any money." — James :"There's one number we can always call for free." — Jessie :"Huh?" — James :"Hello operator? I'd like to put this call through Collect please." — Jessie :"Who'd accept the charges?" — James :"Hello, boss?" — Jessie :"THE BOSS?!" — James :"You fools had better have a good reason for calling me this early in the morning." — Giovanni answering the phone :"Jessie, hauling this phone booth is exhausting." — James :"Well you could use a good workout." — Jessie :"It's Bigachu!" — Jessie and James about to run from the giant Pikachu :"That looks like a Charizard!" — Misty :"An evolved Charmander?" — Ash :"But much bigger." — Brock :"(Awesome, talk to it. You guys are like family.)" — Squirtle :"(No way! Just call me an orphan. I have no family.)" — Bulbasaur :"(Good point.)" — Charmander :"(Coward.)" — Squirtle :"Don't tell me we're..." — Jessie :"...Going back the way we came!" — Jessie and James :"RUNAWAY TRAIN!" — Jessie and James after breaking the break :"Pikachu!" — Misty :"Jumbo sized!" — Brock :"Now we got you just where we want you." — Jessie :"Hand over Pikachu. huh?" — James :"But not that big one!" — James :"Stop the car right now!" — Ash :"We can't do that." — Jessie :"We can't stop, the brake's broken." — James :"Gimme a break." — Ash :"Prepare for big trouble!" — James :"Make it double! And I can't stand roller coasters!" — Jessie :"Stop the ride! Stop the ride! I wanna get off!" — Jessie :"You're safe." — Jessie :"How did you make it?" — James :"Ha ha ha! I Cat-apulted!" — Meowth :"They're after us!" — Misty :"Maybe our luck'll hold out!" — Ash :"Well, based on our recent run of luck I would say the cable should snap." — James :"That should happen about... now." — Jessie :"Next we'll be hurled into the air." — James :"Then we'll probably crash into something." — Meowth :"That's weird. Looks like that was a mechanical Pokémon." — Brock :"And then finally." — Jessie :"We hit the water." — James :"After a very, very long droooooop!" — Meowth :"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Pokémon land. Here you will see various Pokémon at over ten times their natural size. Of course the Pokémon are all mechanical so don't worry, it's very safe. Now if you look to your left...!" — Pokémon Land guide. :"We apologize ladies and gentlemen but our giant Pokémon are temporarily out of order." — Pokémon Land guide apologizing. :"Yes. What? Pokémon Land has been totally destroyed?! Grr. I spent millions on that place." — Giovanni about Pokémon Land. :"Slowbro." — Slowpoke after realizing Shellder bit its tail. Gallery 017 001.PNG|Meowth with his hands behind his back 017 004.PNG Links Watch this and other episodes: Pokémon Episode 17: Island of the Giant Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth